Canon
by Phylli
Summary: When Yamcha ends up having to babysit his girlfriend's kid, he finds her a bit more than he can handle and has to call in reinforcements.The only problem?No one was really expecting this!OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yamcha stared hard at the little girl before him and couldn't help but sweat drop. In all of his near 40 years of life of man-whoring he had probably only had a handful of his of his woman that ever had kids and only half of those former girlfriends had ever allowed him to even meet their kids. However Sasha was different. He was in love for the first time since Bulma. They were perfect for each other except for one thing…

She had a kid.

It started early that Saturday morning, not even shy of six o'clock when his cell phone rang. The forty year old maverick was snoring loudly in his bed, while lying under a dark wave of faux panther fur sheets when his cell lit up the room and thoroughly ended his peaceful slumber.

The martial artist cursed loudly as he somehow jumped out of his bed, hit his head on the ceiling and crashed down on the floor in a jumbled mess. The heart throb groaned as he quickly made a grab for his still screaming phone. He didn't even bother check the caller i.d. before shouting into the receiver.

"What?"

A long silence came from the other end before a familiar voice came through.

"Yamcha? Is this a bad time? I'm real sorry but…"

Sasha's voice wavered just a bit as she stressed and strained to keep her voice under control. He imagined it was because of Kanon, her 10 year old daughter who was probably asleep. Sasha tried to explain how everything in her life was just so jumbled at the moment and how much she needed help.

" I have a couple of meetings the next few days and it requires that I leave town for a five day trip, I can't' find my spread sheets, the babysitter I had booked for the next week is down with the flu which basically leaves Canon alone for the next week with no one to care for her…."

Sasha trailed off and tried to take a much needed breath. Her fingers curling anxiously around the phone cord as she bit her bottom lip. She was obviously nervous about asking him this . It was such a big step and the whole 'babysitter- thing had definitely put a wrench in her plans to keep Canon out the loop until she was sure that Yamcha was the one but it had to be done. She needed this trip. It would set her on her way to the top of the company. So she exhaled and asked….

"So I was wondering…."

Yamcha nodded numbly with the phone pressed loosely to his ear, his dark eyes drooped until they were almost closed. All he could think about was sleep. He wasn't really listening to his girlfriend or her problems. His mind was far away, in the back of his mind trying to recall that awesome dream that he couldn't remember. This was why he missed Sasha's next words.

"So will you please do me this favor, Yam? I have no one else to turn to."

Yamcha blinked for a second, having finally woken himself up after feeling his head fall and the world shift. He had only heard her last question. He tried to backtrack.

_What had she just said?_

However he couldn't remember. It was like a black cloak had been thrown over his brain, stopping all and any information from coming through. In a right state of mind he would have asked her to repeat her question but between being a 6' o clock zombie and being the caring man he was, he agreed to whatever Sasha had stated. Whatever it was it couldn't have been bad, right? Sash immediately squealed in delight.

"Oh thank you darling. You're really giving me a leg. I'll see you later on tomorrow…I mean today," she giggled at her mistake before hanging up with a soft 'I love you'. Yamcha stared into the dark space around him, and tried to remember exactly what he had gotten himself into. He couldn't, so without much thought beyond that he slipped into unconsciousness.

Yamcha woke up once again to the sound of his cell going off. This time he _did_ look at the caller i.d and noticed who it was. It was Sasha. The middle aged man groaned before reaching into the pile of clothes and covers that littered the floor and pressed the phone to his ear. His voice came out in a croak.

"Yeah, Sasha-babe? Whazzap?"

The voice that met his ears was anything but pleasant.

"Where are you Yamcha? I told you to be here by one? It's almost two?"

Yamcha winced as Sasha's voice went up another two decibels and quickly pulled the tiny rectangular do-dad from his ear. He waited until she had run out of steam before talking into the receiver again. This time with the phone away from his ear. Yamcha frowned.

"Umm? Where exactly is 'here'?"

Sasha growled in exasperation.

"My house, remember? You said you would babysit Canon?"

The world seemed to slow down and Yamcha's jaw dropped.

_Babysit?Him?WHAT?_

Yamcha quickly tried to make sense of the situation.

"Sash, Hun, babe…when did I say this? I don't remember, "Yamcha laughed nervously as he feverishly ran fingers through his hair. The man had broken into a sweat and was now chewing on his nails. Obviously he was a bit more than nervous. The truth was that he had never baby sat before. Well no one besides three rambunctious half Saiyans, two of the 3's father, Krillin and Marron and even then those events hadn't lasted for more than a few hours before something went terribly wrong.

The last time he babysat Marron he nearly dropped the poor girl on her head which, obviously, didn't go over very well with her mother, 18. The half mechanical beauty nearly broke his legs when she found out about it. Never the less, he wasn't so sure he could handle this. Maybe saving the world but not _babysitting_.

Yamcha ran his hand through his hair once more before thinking of a good reason to bail on Sasha and their 'plans'. However he didn't get the chance to before Sasha demanded that he be there within the hour. Or. Else.

Yamcha gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Forgot to mention the setting is a year or few months after the Buu Saga.

Yamcha arrived at Sasha's apartment in less than thirty minutes. Just as she had requested. The 40 year was looking a bit worse for wear having been woken up twice in one day but he was there and that was all that mattered. He quickly parked his Jaguar 500 and walked towards Sasha's apartment. It was hard to believe that the woman stayed in such a rough neighborhood. She was always so well kept together, and bubbly. Looking around at the worn yellow building was enough to make him cringe. He quickly walked toward her apartment number and knocked.

It took at least three pounds before he heard a faint 'I got it' and the wood door swung open. Yamcha had to look down to see exactly who had opened the door. He immediately put two and two together when he saw a rather thin girl who was rather tall for her age. Her long dark hair shot out on her head at odd angles despite being tamed into a pony tail. She was a bit darker than expected compared to her mother's milky white skin, and bouncy blonde curls and light blue eyes. The two of them looked nothing alike. Even their personality's seemed different.

Yamcha smiled warmly at the ten year old. Canon looked as if she was debating whether she should shut the door or not.

"Hi," he said as he bent over onto his knees, "you must be Kanon. I'm-"

"Yamcha", Canon deadpanned as she leaned against the door way while looking the older man up and down suspiciously, "Sasha has told me all about you. You're supposed to be her 'secret' boyfriend."

Yamcha's face dropped as all hopes for an easy week flew out the window. He had a small inkling that this would not be a fun week. He quickly shook his head and tried to push away the dread in his heart.

_Gotta stay positive, man. Maybe she's not so bad_, he thought.

It was then that Canon swiveled on her heels to give Yamcha room to enter the tiny apartment.

"Come on in, sir, Canon mocked as she doubled over and bowed, "Sasha's still packing."

Yamcha entered the apartment.

Sasha was busy, getting the rest of her things together. Apparently her plane left in another hour and she wanted to make sure she wouldn't leave anything which left (oh joy!) both Yamcha and Canon alone for the longest five minutes of either of their lives. Awkward silence drifted in between them making it even more uncomfortable than before. If possible.

Yamcha was fidgeting, and trying his best to come up with something to say to Demon Spawn, as he had dubbed her. It was worse than being on a date. At least with woman he could just flash a smile, whisper a few kind words and mix a couple of drinks together before they loosened up. With this kid, it would be trying to pull teeth. Plus he couldn't give her beer or anything. Sasha would kill him three times over if he did but what was he suppose to do? Obviously she hated him already. WHY? He had no idea.

Maybe he could…..

It was at that time that he heard a thump and then another. The sound ricocheted off the walls and sounded like a ball. A soccer ball to be exact. He hadn't noticed that Canon had left the living room but he did notice that the more the thumps sounded the harder they became. Like someone was putting more force than necessary. Between each thump he could hear Sasha and Canon mumbling to one another and then eventually the mumbles turned into shouts.

Finally a scream pierced the air.

"FINE," the brunette child screamed as she stormed out of Sasha's bedroom. The ten year old quickly stomped through the living room with a soccer ball beneath her arm, completely ignoring her mother's guest. Yamcha watched as Canon exited the house with a slam to the door. The door was shut so hard that he felt a gust of wind. Maybe, if he had paid any attention to the frame of the door way he would have notice the tiny cracks in the wood.

"Umm, so what was that about," Yamcha asked as he leaned against the doorway to Sasha's bedroom. The stressed mother was busy cussing as she hooked her earring into her ear. She merely shook her head at her boyfriend.

"Ugh. Nothing. That's just Canon being Canon…she has a bit of a temper. She's not bad but it's these friends she has. They're bad influences. All she wants to do is hang out with them. That's why she was so bitter. It wasn't because of you. She was mad at me so she took it _out _on you, "Sasha explained as she turned to look at him. Her blue eyes sparkled with hope and desperation.

"That's why I need this trip. If the bosses can see that I can handle business, I'll get a promotion, more money and a way to get her out of this neighborhood. Give her a better life, you know?"

Sasha huffed as she sat down onto her bed and flopped backwards. Yamcha nodded. He understood. However that still didn't make him feel any better about the whole situation.

"Yeah. I understand which is why you don't need to worry. Me and Canon are going to be just fine. Well be the best of friend. I promise."

He gave Sasha a comforting smile before swaggering over and falling on the bed beside her. They stared into each other's eyes, smiled and kissed. They finally pulled away after a moment. Sasha looked at him through her lashes.

"You're a life savior, Yam? Ya know that?"

Yamcha chuckled, took one of Sasha's hands and kissed it.

"Yeah. Your regular superman."

"Well that's stupid," Brody said as he kicked the soccer ball to Kanon.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Canon sighed as she stopped the ball with the sole of her foot. They were just a block away from Canon's apartment and were hanging out as much as they could before she left for-only- God- knew- where. Her anger flared up once more as she thought about what Sasha was doing. She was leaving her in the care of some stranger. She was _ignoring_ what she wanted. She was being _selfish_. All she wanted to do was hang out with Brody. That was it.

Canon frowned as she kicked the ball harder than intended. She wasn't surprised when she heard a large popping noise and felt a new weight on her left foot. She looked down and felt her heart skip a beat. Her foot was literally wedged into the ball. She had literally busted it. That was the fifth one.

"Dang it. Not another one," Canon cried as she gripped a handful of hair and tried to control her anger. Brody who had been watching her let out a low whistle.

"Wow, you sure did a number on that one. You really need to go to anger management man," Brody joked much to Kanon's annoyance. The girl glared and grunted before kicking the remnants of the ball off of her foot. She stared mournfully at her toy and ignored the stares she was receiving. What was she going to do now?

The girl sighed.

_It sucks to be this strong…_

Brody suddenly feeling pity for his friend walked over and slung his arm across her shoulder. Being nearly eleven years old, a year older than her, he didn't have much trouble doing so.

"Don't be sad, man. has just got a whole supply of new soccer balls at his store. So no worries!"

Canon rolled her eyes.

"But I don't _have_ five bucks."

"No but you do have five finger discount," Brody said with a wink before letting go of his friend and walking away toward Mr. Vorjes's store. Canon frowned, watching him turn the corner and bit her lip. She tried to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut.

_This is wrong. Sasha will be so mad if-_

"Canon are you coming or not!"

She only hesitated for a second before running to catch up with it was only one ball. NO one would miss it.

Not even thirty minutes later, she and Brody were running down the sidewalk, laughing their tails off as Canon held a brand new soccer ball in the crook of her arm.

A/N: Chapter 2 is complete! How is it? Any thoughts on Canon? She was inspired by the rock version of the Classic 'Canon in d' just so you know! :)


End file.
